Bad Reputation
by Judas Rising
Summary: * FINISHED*The new chick on the block arrrives in the WWF with a bad reputation, but as she makes new friends, old enemies and old flames arise. Rob Van Dam features. Please Review, thank you.
1. Bad Repuatation

Bad Reputation. 

Disclaimer: I dont own anyone or anything, Casey is a character of my imagination, any resemblance to a real person is purely coincidence. 

Please Review..thank you :) 

A/n: it has come to my attention that one of the lines in this story "I was the one who made him lose his hair" referring to paul heyman may have been used in another wrestling fic. I had no idea about this, a friend said it was a funny line so I used it. If it has been used before, I didnt mean to steal it, so sorry! 

*********************** 

"Hey, did you guys here the news?" Adam Copeland asked his friends in the locker room. 

"About the new chick?" Jay asked. 

"Yeah, shes coming here from ECW. Aparently she's nice, a bit wild and troublesome, but pretty nice." He told them about the subject of many conversations lately. 

"Yeah, I heard she has one nice piece of ass!" Jay told them, his eyes glinting with mischief. 

Amy walked past him and hit the back of his head. 

"Ow, what the hell was that for?" Jay asked while rubbing his head. 

"Dont talk about Casey like that."She warned him, her eyes flashing with anger. 

"You know her?" 

"Yeah of course, we were really good friends before I left." She told them, laughing at Jay who was still rubbing his head. 

"Well, come one, were waiting for the goss." Adam joked. 

"She's really nice, a sweet kid, and thats just what she is, a kid. I think she just turned 21, she was only 18 when she debuted in ECW in '98. She's sorta innocent, but she has a bit of a bad reputation among the old ECW people. She got along really well witht he guys, expecially Rob and Terry, and a lot of people were jealous of her 'cos she is really good in the ring." 

"And those jealous people started spreading rumours about her behind her back, which made Case take matters into her own hands, which led to her being politely asked to leave last year." Rob told them all, sitting down beside Adam. 

"Hey man, didn't notice ya come in. So, you know this chick well?" 

"She isn't a chick Jay, she's an amazing young lady. And yeah, I do know her well, she's one of my best friends." He told them, not meaning to sound as harsh as he did. 

"Sounds like you like her more than just..."Adam was cut off by Amy who shot him a "shut up" look while she started talking. 

"You still talk to her?" She asked Rob, noticing the way his eyes danced as they spoke of Casey. 

"Yeah definitely, we still hang out sometimes when we get a chance, she really misses everyone, especially you Ames. The poor thing's had a rough time lately, and she really inly talks to me and Terry from ECDub." He told her, his eyes twinkling. 

"Oh man, I bet she feels privileged!" Adam groaned sarcastically. 

The whole room erupted with laughter as Rob pretended to beat up Adam. They soon found themselves flat on the ground after being tackled by Terry, who had been standing in the doorway. 

"I heard that Copeland!" Terry told him, struggling to breath in between fits of laughter. 

They continued to sit there, listening to Terry, Rob and Amy share stories of good times with Casey. They learnt of how she was screwed over in the backstage politics of ECW, how she was treated unfairly, and how Paul Heyman fired her for kicking Steve Corino's ass after learning he was the one who spread those rumours about her. 

"But why would Corino spread rumours about her?" 

"He felt threatened. He knew Casey could kick his ass in and out of the ring, and he was still holding a grudge towards her after they broke up." Amy told them, remembering the day Casey had come to her crying after she found Steve in bed with Francine. 

" So, what she do?" Adam asked, waiting to hear the rest of the story. 

"She kicked his ass, broke his jaw, busted his nose and gave him two black eyes. It was a rumble." Rob told them, his eyes flashing with anger again at the thought of Steve hurting the woman he loved. After all the years he had known Casey, he had never told her how he felt. He didn't know what was holding him back, could it be a fear of rejection or somethig else? 

"Geez Rob, you left out the good part where I kicked him in the balls!" A voice said from the doorway, a mischievous look on her face. 

Everyone looked up to see a tall, thin yet well toned girl who looked no more than 19, leaning against the door frame. Her gorgeous face broke out into a huge smile as Rob, Terry and Amy ran up to her and gave her one huge hug. 

" Casey!!!!" Amy squealed, knocking her friend down to the floor. 

"Ames, its good to see you and all but your gonna kill me in a minute!" Casey told her, laughing hysterically. 

" You really should lighten up on those cookies girl!" She added, flashing an innocent smile. 

"If you weren't my friend, and I didn't know you were joking, I would kick your ass right now!" Amy joked, helping Casey off the floor. 

"God its good to see you! We have so much to catch up on!" Amy told her, smiling brightly. 

"I know, we do. I'm just glad we can finally work together again, start up our friendship again, whadoya say?" 

"I say; Oh hell yeah!" The two were now giggling like little girls, until Rob cleared hs throat. 

"Robbie!!" Casey greeted her best friend, nearly knocking him down. He greeted her by kissing her cheek, and wrapping her up in a warm hug. She rested her head on his shoulders, trying to push away the feelings of love and lust building in her stomach for her long time friend. 

"I missed you booboo!" Rob told Casey, using his pet name for her. 

"I missed you too Yogi." 

"I hate to break this happy reunion up, but I believe I haven't recieved my hug yet!" Terry told them, trying to pout, but failing miserably. 

"Aaaww, sorry Terry, I didnt see you there, you blended into the wall too well." Casey told him cheekily as she jumped ran into his arms, recieving a kiss on the cheek and a big teddy bear hug. 

"How you been kiddo, coping wihtout me?" 

"Barely, Terry, barely." Her eyes were dancing as she spoke. 

"Always gotta be a smartass dont ya?" He said, trying to give her a noogie. 

"Someones gotta be, babe!" 

Ashley turned around to notice the rest of the locker room filled with people she didn't know, suddnely getting a bit shy, so she hid behind Rob, resting her chin on his shoulder. 

" Uuhh..Hi." She greeted them, slowly stepping out from behind Rob. 

"Hey, How are ya?" Matt said, standing up to shake Casey's hand. She shook his hand, and he pulled her out, with a little help from Rob who gave her a small push, and introduced her to everyone. 

Once Casey had been introduced to everyone, her nerves started to ease away. She was now sitting beside Rob, who had his arm around her shoulders, telling them all the tales of her past year in Mexico. She looked around at the group who had tears of laughter running down their faces after hearing the story of the prank she pulled on Paul Heyman, before they fell out. 

"So, I take it you and Paul were pretty close?" Jeff asked, trying to catch his breath. 

"Of course, I was the one who made him lose his hair!!" Casey told them, flashing her trademark smile. 

They continued to talk, the rest of them telling Casey a little bit about themselves. In the short hour she had been with them, she had been welcomed into the group with open arms. She hung onto every word, her stomach was sore from laughing too much, and throughout it all, Rob had his arm around her shoulders, and Casey had her hand resting on his leg. The two of them recieved sidewards glances from the group and even a few glances from Terry, who would love nothing more than two of his best friends to finally hook up. 

Casey was telling them all about her childhood, especially the story of how she put hair removal in her brothers shampoo, causing him to shave his beloved hair. She had just finished when a voice from the doorway made her look up. 

" You never tire of telling that story do you kiddo?" Scotty (raven) asked her. 

"SCOTTY!!!" She yelled as she jumped into his arms. The two hugged, and only when they pulled apart did Casey answer his question. 

"No, I never do, you should know that. It's one of my best moments." 

" Your a shocker!!! It's good to see you Case, ive missed you!!! I havent had anybody to have a semi intelligent conversation with!" Scotty told her, laughing as a few people stuck their tongues out at him. 

"Hey, scotty, you can always have a conversation with me!" Jay told him. 

"Jay, I said intelligent conversation, that usually requires an intelligent person!" Scotty said, laughing as his friend tried to look insulted. 

"Anyway, what brings you by?" Casey asked him, putting her arm around his shoulders. 

"Well, I was told to get you 'cos you have a meeting with Vince and everyone." Scotty told her, taking her hand. 

"Well then, I suppose I better get going! I'll be back soon, it was nice meeting you all, i'll see you all soon!" She told them, walking out the door. 

"Hey Case, come by my room when your finished." Rob told her. 

"Okey dokey. Cya!" 

" Ooohh, dont do anything I wouldn't do!!" Adam told them, laughing as Rob gave him a death glare. 

"Bye" Jef yelled out, turning back to the group, laughing at Adam. 

As Scotty and Casey walked down the long hallway, he kept stealing glances at his friend. 

He finally broke the silence and asked her the question he had been waiting two years to hear an answer to. 

" So.. You still like him?" He asked, stopping outside the door to Vince's office. 

"Grrr, how did I know you were gonna ask that?" Case asked him, a mixture of frustration and embaressment crossing her face. 

" Well, answer me and I wont ask you anymore, he likes you, he told me so, he's absolutely in love with you, and I can tell by the way your blushing that you like him too, so dont even try to deny it missy!" He told her, not bothering to take a breath in between. 

"How the hell do you remember all this?? You must remember every crush I have had since I was sixteen!" 

"Case, look, I love you like a little sister, you should know that by now, and I will always protect you, okay, but I want to see you happy, and I know that for the last four years you have been in love with Rob, but you wont tell him. What are you afraid of?" He asked her, cupping her cheek with his hand so she would look at him. 

Casey slowly lifted her eyes to meet Scotty's, letting him see the tears falling from them and slipping down her cheeks. 

"That i'm not good enough for him." She confessed, looking him straight in the eye. 

"Aw, sweetie, that could never be true, if anything, no guy is good enough for you. Try and tell him soon, you will both benefit from it, I promise. And if he upsets you, i'll kick his ass!" He told her, sweeping her up into a hug, letting her press her face into his chest. When she started giggling and moving her face, he realised what she was doing. 

"Oy, are you wiping your tears on my new shirt?" 

"Maybe..." Case said, giggling like a five year old. 

"Ooohh, now there's trouble!!" Scotty started to chase her when he came face to face with Terry, who then chased his friend back to where Casey was waiting for him. 

" Geez Scotty, slow enough?" She started laughing as both Scotty and Terry tickled her, leaving her in a giggling heap on the floor. 

" And to think I was going to set you up with Rob!" He said, knowing he got her attention. 

"Scotty, did I tell you how nice you look today?" She asked him, an innocent look on her face. 

The two were laughing as they entered Vince's office, looking at the room that only Vince and Linda occupied. They were both smiling at the two youngsters as they sat down, informing them they had to wait for the others to begin their meeting. 

The four people passed the time with Linda and Vince getting to know Casey on a personal level, asking about her family and whatnot. Vince looked up and a frown crossed his face as he saw who entered the room. Casey followed his gaze, a frown and a death glare being shot at the Paul Heyman as he sat down across from them. 

"Hey Scott, Hey Casey, welcome to the wwf, good to see you again." Paul began, offering hishand to her to shake it. 

Casey reluctantly shook his hand, saying "Paul, I would like to say its nice to see you again, but you know how I hate lying!" She finished, recieving a look from Scott, then remembered where she was. 

She looked up at the McMahon's sitting across from them and started to apologise. 

" Mr and Mrs McMahon, im really sorry about that its just we have some issues, im really sorry, it wont happen again!" Casey told them all that in just one breath, not knowing what sort of reaction to expect from the two. 

What she got was a smile from them both and a little laugh from Vince. 

"We, know, thats why first, before we start this meeting, you and Paul are going to sort things out to prevent any business misshaps in the future, and Scott is staying here with you to make sure we dont have to call an ambulance. And I dont care how long it takes you to sort things out, but I am not letting you out until Scott tells me you are at leasts peaking civilly to each other, got it?" Vince told them, a smile playing at his lips. Linda just sat there, laughing at the father Vince had just acted like. 

"Yes, sir." Casey and Paul both said simultaneously. 

Scott started to laugh at them but stopped when Casey shoved him off the lounge. 

"I've got one nerve left Levy, and your stepping on it!" Her dark brown eyes clouded over with anger and hatred for the man in the suit sitting inf ront of her as she looked at Paul. 

"I'll start, you listen." Casey told him.Paul knew better than to interrupt, hell, he had known this girl for a long time, so he just sat their and listened. 

"I dont think you can understand the hate I have for you boy, ever since you fired me for something that was not my fault, I have hated you. The reason I kicked his ass was because he was the one spreading those rumours about me and Scott, me and Terry, me and Rob, me and just about every guy in ECW!!! He gave me a bad reputation and the only reason he had was because he was still hung up that I dumped him. Well excuse me that the guy is a jerk who thinks women are toys and not humans. So, I wanna know why you only heard his side of the story and fired me, and then I may consider talking to you!" 

Paul just sat there, mouth open until he found his voice again.God help any person who crosses her, he thought, but wait, you did cross her dumbass. Great, this was not gonna work. 

So he sat there and told her why he fired her, mainly because Steve was his leading man at the time, and he thought it was wiser to lose a young girl who wasnt fully aware of her talent than a star who threatened to leave if Casey wasn't fired. 

Meanwhile, Casey sat there next to Scott, this time it was her with the mouth hanging open. 

"Are you for real?" Casey asked Paul, trying not too jump for joy at what she had just heard. Paul had been like a father to her after losing her own when she was only 5 years old. When he stabbed her in the back, or so it seemed to Casey, she felt like her dad had died all over again. 

"Yes im for real. I would never hurt you intentionally, your like a daughter to me. I made a mistake, I know, but think of it as a professional mistake that ended up ebing better for you anyway." Paul told Casey, who was looking at him like an idiot. 

"Care to share how losing most of my friends was better for me?" She asked him, trying not to smack him up the side of his head for his apparent stupidity. 

Paul tried not to laugh at that question, she was one girl who was quick with the comments. 

"Okay, well not that part, but look at you, you are one of the best wrestlers in mexico and Japan, you are recognised by any fan of ECW or the indy federations, so tell me how going to mexico, only after I fired you, was not a good thing??" He asked her, knowing he had her stumped because he was right. 

"Well..." Casey tried to think of something to counter him with, but she knew he was right. 

"Fine, you got me, so, you didnt mean to hurt me?" He asked her, the puppy dog eyes coming into play. 

"Aww, come on Case, dont give me those eyes. But seriously, no, I never meant it, you should know that." He said, stretching his arms out to her for a hug. When Casey finally stepped into his arms, she couldnt help but laugh and be a smartass. 

"Paul, you know I love you, but like a father, I really dont think your my type." With that said she cracked up and tried to hide behind Scott, who artfully dodged and let Paul get Casey. As soon as both men started tickling her, she squealed, unable to get out of their strong grips. 

Meanwhile, Vince and Linda sat outside the door, laughing at what was going on inside their office. They opened the door to find Scott tickling a helpless Casey on the floor, while Paul was sitting there laughing at the two. 

Vince put his arm around his wife, pulling her to him. 

"You think it worked?" Vince asked Linda, looking at the trio. 

"I think it did!" 

Casey walked down the hallway looking for Rob's locker room. She had just finished her meeting with Vince and the others, and they had sorted out her role in the wwf. She came to Rob's door, knocking on it softly. 

"Come in" she heard Rob's voice inside the room, it sounded muffled. 

Slowly, she entered the room, gasping as she saw Rob standing there with only a towel around his waist, another towel in his hand drying his hair. That hair she wanted tor un her fingers through. 

Wow, down girl, Casey thought to herself. She suddenly realised she was satring at Rob like he was god himslef, and she was blushing. Casey threw a hand over her eyes, and tried to stumble out the door. 

"Um..sorry, i'll come back later, sorry..ouch, shit!" She said as she felt herself fall over the chair she had backed into. 

"Where's the fire girl?" Rob said, helping her up.He knew she was embaressed, and he had a feeling he knew why, but couldn't think it was true. 

"Whats up?? You've seen me in a towel before, why are ya gettin' all shy now? Is "Mr PPV" too hot too handle?" He laughed when he said that, but frowned when Casey looked serious. 

"I just never realised how good you looked in a towel!" She said, horror crossing her face as she realised she just said that out loud, her hand quick to cover her mouth. 

"Excuse me?" Rob asked her, not sure he heard right or not. He hoped he had heard right, because this towel was not hiding his very hard "Junior Rob" very well. 

"Huh, oh, i..uh..i just said you look good, you must be working out more these days." Good save Case thought to herself, hoping Rob brought it. The look on his face said he didn't, but he didn't push her. 

"Thanks, yeah actually I have. You look great too, I see mother Nature or whatever finally paid you a visit, well sort of! What did they run out of boobs or something?" He asked her, laughing at his own joke, knowing he would pay for it. 

"Grr, you are so gonna pay for that Rob. I happen to be quite proud of my "rack" as you guys call it, and, no, I will not get a boob job." Case told him, sending a pillow flying straight at his head. It hit him with a thud before he had a chance to duck. 

"All right, settle grettle. I have to get dressed now, so are you gonna watch, because i'll need to see some identification." Rob laughed as Case wacked him on the head, the pillow obviously not good enough in her view. 

"You think your so hard dont ya?" Case asked him, passing to go into the bathroom. 

He never answered her, just smiled, buthe was thinking "You dont even know the half of it, looking down at his almost painful erection. She always did this to him, and she never realised. "Great, now how am I gonna get rid of this?" He thought to himself while getting dressed. 

While Rob was getting dressed, Case stood in his bathroom analysing her body. She was lucky enough to be blessed with a good body, she was proud of her body. She was tall, standing at 6'0'' tall, she had legs that Stacey Keibler would die for. She was slim and well toned, not muscly like Chyna, but toned enough to have small yet strong muscles. She had quite small breats compared to other people. Only being a b cup was fine with her, but many wrestling suits had tried to talk her into getting implants. She always refused, they were fine for her body, and as long as she was happy with her body, she wasn't going to change for anyone. 

Back to her body though, she was well tanned, her skin was naturally olive skinned. Her eyes were a deep brown, matching her natural hair colour. Her long wavy hair was now coloured auburn, matching Amy's, and the colour suited her well. 

She had always been athletic, playing sport as soon as she could walk. When she was four years old, her aunty had taken her to a local wrestling organisation set up in the local gym. It had to be the crappiest wrestling event in history, but that night, while Casey was standing on the table and yelling at the wrestlers, a wrestling fan was born. All through high school she trained, eventually leaving her home town of Pheonix, Arizona to take up wrestling anywhere she could. Leaving her mum and sister was hard, and it was harder when she lost them both in a car accident when she was 18, the year she debuted in ECW. Her dad had died when she was 5, and now she had no family left. Well, immediate family anyway. The families of Terry, Rob and Amy considered Casey their surrogate daughter, and for that she was eternally grateful. 

She yelled out to ask him if he was ready yet, and not hearing his answer she slowly stepped out, covering her eyes just in case. 

"It's okay, im not naked...yet!" Rob laughed, admiring the view as Casey bent over to pick up something from the floor. 

"So, what happened in the interview?" Rob asked her, pulling her down onto his lap on the couch. 

Casey tensed up but soon relaxed, this felt like old times. 

"Well, i'm going to come in as the good girl from ECW, and the way there going to introduce me is I'm going to interrupt in the match against Jazz and Trish, im going to puch out Jazz, take off my hockey mask and reveal myself tot he world. There going to put in an interview backstage with me telling everyone who I am and why I hate Jazz so much. There going to play it as if she was the one who got me fired from ECW, and that will lead to a heated rivalry involving lots of ladders, as Vince put it, and me bringing in the old Ecw guys on my side, including you. Linda said something about if it works ut, then they may start a romance angle with someone but I dont know who yet." She told him, the excitement in her voice matching the excitement in her eyes. 

" Cool, that sounds great, i'm so proud of you Case, you finally made it!" Rob told her, hugging her tightly. 

"Thanks, i'm proud of me too!" 

While still hugging, Rob could feel his feelings stir again, so he tried to lighten the mood. 

"So, their making you wear a mask?? That's good, wouldn't want to scare too many kids watching!!!" He said, closing his eyes while laughing, awaiting his punishment. 

When none came, ho opened his eyes, and instantly regretting it. There was Casey holding his iced water bottle, ready to tip it on him. 

"Now come on Case, I was jokin', come on, think about it." He pleaded, relieved when she put the bottle down, holding it beside her. 

"Your right Rob, sorry, come here and give me a hug!" 

Before he could protest, Casey had him in a hug, uring the iced water down the back of his t-shirt. 

"Haha, sucker, you never learn do ya? Haha , ha..uh-oh!" Casey finished as she saw Rob look at her in a way that meant only one thing...she would pay. 

For the next half hour wwf superstars would occasionally hear the sound of laughter and giggling drift down the halls as Rob and Casey made their was around the locker rooms, terrorising anyone they could. 

******************************* 


	2. Your Living In The Past

Your living in the past 

******************** 

"Okay, so if I come out from that door and go through the crowd there, the camera wouldn't see me until I actually jump in the ring, right?" Casey asked the stage hand satnding beside her. 

"Yeah, thats right, it would give a good effect especially to the t.v. Audience." Jim told her, tracing the outline of her appearance route on the arena floor plan. 

"All right, well thats where i'll come out then. Thanks for your help." 

"No problem, and good luck with the debut!" He told her, shaking Casey's hand. 

"Thanks, I gotta run, see ya later!" 

Casey jogged off down the hall, trying to find a specific locker room. It had been two weeks since she first arrived in the wwf, and tonight was her bog debut. She and Jazz had already settled things between them and were becoming really good friends. They had a killer feud going on when Case left ECW, and it would be great to finally finish it. 

Knocking on the door, she stepped inside after being called in. 

"I am here to see his royal highness, King Edgeworth!" Casey told Jay, who had opened the door. She bowed down, trying not to crack up as she did. 

"Your Highness, you have a visitor." Jay told Adam, playing along. 

"Well, who is it servant Jay?" Adam asked, laughing at everyone. 

"It's maid Casey, your highness!" 

"Well, send the lowly servant in.!" He told them, trying not to laugh too much. 

"Tell me you didn't just say that Sucka!!" Casey told Adam, doing her best Booker T impersonation. 

"Oh no, not you too, one Booker T is enough, Case." Jeff told her, laughing at her impersonation. If there was ever a girl that could impersonate any wrestler, it was Casey. She spent way too much time watching and studying catchphrases. 

"Ha ha Hardly Boy, your just jealous that you can't do it as good as me." She said, looking at Jeff, poking her tongue out at him. 

"Really, well, i'm not even going to compete with you, oh dorky one!" Jeff shot back at her, laughing like a little kid. 

" Ohhh, now theres trouble, you nerd!" Casey laughed at her lame comeback as her and Jeff started tickling each other. 

"Mercy, mercy, I give up, I cant breathe, god I cant breathe!" She surrendered, holding up her hands. 

"Haha, of course, nobody survives Jeff Hardy!" Jeff proclaimed, lifting his hands, which were shaking with his laughter. 

He stopped his celebration when his buckled to the ground, only after Casey had punched his thigh, giving him a dead leg. 

"I cant feel my leg!" Jeff told her, holding it tenderly. 

"Oh well, you'll get over it!" Casey told him, knowing it wasn't as bad as he was letting on. 

The whole room erupted with laughter as they watched Jeff crawl to the lougne, dragging his leg behind him. 

"So, what brings you by Case?" Adam asked her, wiping his eyes from laughing at Jeff. 

"Nothin' much, just thought I would say hello to my buddies." 

"Aaaw, sweet.So, excited about tonight?" Amy asked her, cuddling up to Matt. 

"Yeah, im stoked, I cant wait!! You think it will look good?" She asked them, worry evident in her voice. 

"Totally, it's so gonna reek of awesomeness!" Jay told her, laughing at himself. 

"Thanks, I suppose, I mean, it's going to be pose-itively awesome!" Casey told him, laughing. 

"Hey, dont steal our lines woman! Haha!" Adam told her, laughing at his friend. 

They sat their for a while until Rob came in and stole Casey away, wanting to take her out for lunch before the show was set up. 

After being nagged that he never took the rest of the group out, the two finally left the arena, driving to a diner in Rob's rental car. They sat in the car in comfortable silence, listening to the radio and looking at the scenery. Or, at least Casey was, Rob was concentrating on the road, trying to keep his eyes off the beautiful young vixen beside him. 

They reached the diner quickly, ordering food that would probably send them to the gym for the next month, but they didn't really care. They chatted about this and that, all the non important stuff. It felt like old times, times when Casey didn't have to worry about the feelings she had for Rob, or the fact that Scott said he returned those feelings for her. Everything was so confusing right now, she wished she could be 18 again, not really caring about much except who she was afcing that night. 

After they had finished their meal and were waiting for the bill, they just sat their chatting about any girlfriends or boyfriends they hadn't known about since they last spoke, and at that moment, Casey said the one thing she had been wanting to tell Rob for the past 4 years. 

"Nah, no new boys, im still waiting for you." As she said it, her mouth was covered by her hand, horror flashing across her face. Rob just sat their, looking dumb founded, a look of disbelief and joy mixing in his eyes. He was about to tell her how he felt, when Casey started before him. 

"I'm sorry, I, I dont know why I just said that! I'm sorry, god, how stupid can I get?" Casey said, not looking him in the eyes, afraid to show him the tears in hers. 

How could she be so stupid? She just told her best friend that she loved him, and pretty much always had, and he was looking at her like she was E.T the alien. 

"Case, dont apologise, I just wasn't expecting that, look, please look at me, we have to talk." Rob tried to plead with Casey, who refused to look at him. 

"Just take me tot he arena, please." 

That was the last thing she said to Rob, other than the thank you she mumbled when they reached the arena, right before she ran off inside. Rob just stood there watching as she ran away from him, the rain starting to hurt when it hit his head. Heading inside, trying to figure out what just happened, he only had one thought. 

"How the hell am I going to fix this one?" 


	3. It's A New Generation

It's A New Generation 

*************** 

Amy was standing in the hallway talking to Trish when she spotted Casey down the hall. 

Trish followed Amy's gaze and waved to Casey when she spotted her. The two stopped waving when they saw Case run off down the hallway, tears streaming down her face. Their eyes met each others, concerned etched across their faces for their friend. Forgetting what they had been talking about, the two girls sped off down the hall after Casey, calling out to her, but it did no good. 

After searching all the rooms, Trish and Amy eventually founf Casey in Scott's locker room, crying in his arms. She was apparantly trying to stop crying, but failing, because she kept breaking down again. They entered the room, sat down on the couch and just watched, concerned, as Scotty held Case while Terry rubbed her back. It was only when Casey pulled away, saying she was fine, did they notice the two sitting on the couch. Amy was the first to ask what was going on. 

"What happened?" 

"She accidentely told Rob. She didn't let him say anything, but she said he looked sort of shocked and a bit lost. Or that's what I could understand between the tears." Terry told them as Casey went into the bathroom to clean up. 

"Oh." Was all Trish could say, worry filling her eyes as she watched Case. 

"What about Rob, you spoken to him?" Amy asked, knowing if Rob had the chance, he would tell Casey how much he loved her. 

"Nup, he's gone into his "im telling you nicely to leave me alone before I knock your teeth down your throat" mood." Scott told them, careful to keep his voice down, not wanting Case to hear that part. 

"I hope they start talking soon, because in a bout two hours, they have to cut a promo, and Vince wants to see a rumble, but between Case and Jazz, not Case and Rob." Amy finished quckly, smiling at Casey as she exited the bathroom. 

"Dont worry Ames, I wont let this stuff up my debut." She told her, trying to smile at her friend. 

********************************** 

Later that Night**** 

Casey stepped behind the curtain to find a number of wwf superstars waiting for her, giving her a round of applause. She blushed as they came up to her and shook her hand, laughing as they congratulated her for a job well done. Her debut had gone perfectly, and the fans ate it right up. When she removed her hockey mask while she was standing there with a foot on Jazz, who was lying on the mat, the loyal ECW fans in the crowd popped big time. Everyone was smiling, even jazz, who was supposed to be knocked out. Casey herself was trying not to cry, the emotions of pride and excitement building up finally ebing released. 

She had to laugh when Kane and the Undertaker came over to her. The two huge men who were very intimidating in real person as well were actually big teddy bears. She was expecting a pat on the back or a hand shake, but squealed when Glenn picked her up off the ground in a huge hug, soon to be replaced by Mark, who did the same thing. It felt good to knwo all these people cared about her and supported her, it felt like for once she was part of a huge family, one that would never cross her. 

As she made her way back to the locker room she and Amy were sharing, she came to Paul Heyman. After he had hugged her for a while and told her how proud he was, he told her he knew what happened with Rob. 

"God, does everybody know?" She asked, her anger and sadness quickly coming back. 

"Pretty much, only because you can;t hide it. And, for the record, he does not hate you, you should have let him talk after you spilled the beans. Maybe then you wouldn't be so miserable now." Paul told her, squeezing her shoulders. 

"Whatever, Paul, whatever. All he would have said was how stupid I am and he doesn't return the feeling, possibly call me a dreamer, so why listen to that if I can tell myself the same thing?" She asked him, trying not to cry again. 

"Maybe you didn't see him, standing here when you were out there, with nothing but pride and love in his eyes. Or maybe you didn't see him clapping widly for you just then, looking like he was going to cry if he didn't congratulate you, huh? And maybe you don't see him standing over there, looking at you like your the ebst thing since sliced bread? Just give him a chance kiddo, it's the least you can do!" And with that, Paul walked off, leaving a stunned Casey alone in the hallway. Or, so she thought, until she turned around and saw Rob standing there with an unreadable expression on his face. 

*********** 

**Oh god, hes coming over, calm girl, you've already scared him enough tonight, dont do it again**Casey thought to herself as she watched Rob walk towards her. 

"Case..listen..umm" Rob started, not sure how to tell her what was going through his head or his heart. 

Casey stood there, a look of hope on her face, hoping with all he heart Rob would tell her what she so badly wanted to hear. Tell her that he loved her as she did him. 

"Case," Rob began again, looking her in the eye, "We have to go cut that promo now." And he walked off, scolding himslef, wanting to fling his head against the wall for chickening out. But instead, he kept on walking, not looking back at the girl he loved. 

Meanwhile, Case stood in that same spot, feeling her heart break in two. It felt like Steve had hurt her all over again. But worse, this was her best friend. So thats what it feels like to have your heart yanked out and stomped on by the guy you love, eh? Casey thought to herself. She noticed the people around her, looking on with sorrowful eyes, so she kept on walking towards Rob, keeping a safe distance between them the whole time. 

Terry, Adam, Jeff, Matt, Jay, Scott and Amy stepped out of the shadows, their heart's breaking for their good friends. They all looked towards Amy, Terry and Scott, who just nodded at each other. 

It was time to put the plan into action. 


	4. I Don't Give A Damn

I Don't Give A Damn 

******************* 

**Casey's Promo** 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, i'm standing here with the newest addition to the WWF roster, the young lady you just saw attack Jazz, India! Now, for those of you who don't know, India was a leading star in Ecw, a world renowned independent wrestler, and a lovely young lady. Firstly, India, welcome to the wwf." Michael Cole began the interview with Casey. 

"Thanks Michael, its great to be here in the wwf. Its a dream come true for me to be here, but for certain people, its their worst nightmare." Casey told him, totally getting into character. 

"Would one of those people be Jazz? We just saw you attack her, is their a past between you two that caused your interruption?" 

"A past? You could say that. You see, Jazz, you are the one who got me fired from Ecw, all becasue you were jealous of me. You always have been and always will be. You saw the need to spread rumours about me in ECW, just to get me fired up, get a reaction out of me. Well, you did that, and you saw what I did to Steve Corino, so take that as a warning girl, i'm here now, and i'm not afraid to finish what you started all those years ago." She told the everyone, her face directed toward the camera. 

Michael Cole was about to say something when Jazz turned up, the referee helping her. 

"You know what, bitch?" Jazz started, selling her injury while she spoke. 

"I'm glad you came to the WWF, because know I have the chance to humiliate you and kick your ass in front of a lot more people. I spread those rumours about you because they were true. You were sleeping around, and they needed to know that." 

"Jazz, dear dear Jazz, when will you learn? I never slept with anyone other than Steve Corino, and everyone knew that.You spread them because you didn't want me to have more sptlight than you, tough shit, I was, am and always will be a better wrestler than you, so deal with it!!" 

"She's right, you were just jealous, she was only with Steve, trust me, i'd know!" Rob told Jazz, stepping out beside Casey. 

"Stay out of this, Rob, it doesn't concern you." Jazz told him, stepping back a bit. 

"It concerns my best friend, it concerns me. After all, you mentioned me in those rumours, so your damn right it concerns me!" 

As the bantering continued, Casey tried her best to remain India, not Casey, and keep her head in the promo. 

"You know Jazz, you were right when you said you would never sleep with someone to get to the top. I mean, seriously, who the hell would sleep with you?" India asked, smiling innocently before she stepped out from Jazz's wild swing. 

Suddnely, India plunged at Jazz, the two having an extremely convincing fist fight on the floor, with India having the upper hand, until Rob pulled India away, Lance Storm pulling Jazz back. The two were yelling obscenities at each other until Lance told Rob off. 

"You know Rob, you really should keep your woman on a leash like the dog that she is!" He told her, a hidden wink reminding Casey it was all part of the promo. 

"Dont you start with me Storm, your still hung up that I kicked your ass all the way back to Canada every time we had a match. Why dont you two try to back up all these hard words on Thursday night, your bring your asses, we'll bring our talent, which will totally kick you!" Rob told them, staring at Lance. 

"Oh trust me, we'll bring it, and as for talent, what talent? You two have each other, oohh, we have the rest of the alliance we can bring in for Vince if we need to!" Jazz told them, acting proud of it. 

"Oh really? Thats funny, considering every single friend of mine from ECW that was in the wwf, and a few that weren't, is on my side!" India told them, smirking evilly. 

"Really? And where would they be?"Jazz asked, knowing what was coming next. 

"Turn around and find out!" 

Jazz and Lance turned around slowly, fear on their faces as they saw a good number of ECW guys tanding there, looking pretty angry. 

"So, if I were you, i'd reconsider messing with any of us, because this little feud just got taken to the extreme, and I will take it old schoo!" 

With that, India and Rob walked off, arm in arm, leaving Michael Cole smiling at them, and then laughing as Jazz and Lance Storm slowly walked away form their old ECW buddies. 

**End Promo** 

Jazz and Lance storm walked up to Casey and Rob and congratulated her on a great first promo. After they and all the ECW people had finished congratulating her had gone on their own way, she realised she still had her arm around Rob, and that he was staring straight at her. 

She pulled her arm back and nervously started a conversation. 

"Um, hey you did a great job there, thanks for helping me out with everything." She started, trying to avoid his eyes. 

"No problem, you were amazing, as always. Look, about before, I ..."Rob was cut off by Casey interrupting him 

"Look, can we jsut drop it, please? I didn't mean it, okay, I was just caught up in the moment and thinking of someone else. I'm sorry, but I dont want to talk about it." She walked off, wiping her tears away, kicking the first door she found. 

Rob stood there this time, watching her run away, again. He was shaken out of his trance by Terry, who, along with the others, had seen what happened. 

"Don't worry dude, you know she didn't mean that." Terry tried reassuring his friend. 

"I hope she didn't, cos i'll die if she did." 

********************************** 

Later that night*** 

Casey dropped her bag on the bed in her hotel room. She was sharing with Amy, but she had driven her own rental car back to the hotel straight after her little scene with Rob. She had lied to him about what ahppened earlier, and now she regretted it. She didn't know why she was so afraid to let him to tell her hwat he thought. She was so scared he would say he only loved her as a best friend, and that another girl had his heart. 

Sighing, she stood up and made her way into the bathroom. She studied herself in the mirror and looked disgusted. Maybe her body was the problem. Rob was always bagging her baout her body, and her lack of breats. She always thought he was joking, as he had told her, but what if he wasn't? He probably had some other girl at home, big breasted and blonde, totally beautiful, everything Casey wasn't. 

God, why couldnt she be prettier or have a perfect body? Why did she have to be small, tall and athletic? Why did she have to be her? The tears of frustration clouded Casey's vision as she punched the mirror, sending glass flying everywhere, including straight into her hand. She crumpled into a ball on the floor, the tears of anger now mixing with ones of pain. She watched the blood flow from the cuts, feeling too helpless to move. So she sat their and cried, about her life, love and herself. 

It was about 10 minutes later that Adam found Casey in the bathroom. He rushed to her side, seeing her crying uncontrollably. He pulled her into his strong arms, noticing the bllod flowing from her hand. Jay who had been behind Adam went and got some towels and cloth upon seeing the blood, leaving Adam to ask the questions. 

"What the hell happened? Are you all right? God, please be all right. Look at me Case, what's wrong sweetie?" Adam asked, concern flashing across his handosme features. 

"Upset..hate body..hate me..punched mirror..glass cut..in pain.." Casey told him in between sobs. 

"God, sweetie, what have you done? Come one, get up, we'll take care of you." Adam told her, helping her to her feet. 

Two hours later, Adam and Jay were explaining what happened to a very worried group of friends, pacing around the bed where Casey now slept. All the glass was removed from her hand and it was wrapped, it wouldn't need stitches, luckily. She had been upset over what happened with Rob at the arena, and punched the mirror in a moment of hatred toward herself. Adam and Jay had found her because they were rooming next door, and they had found the adjoining door unlocked upon deciding to cheer Casey up. They had phoned the others, who were getting dinner while Casey was getting her hand looked at. 

That brought them to the present moment. Rob was sitting beside a sleeping Casey, gently stroking her hair. The others were watchign them all thinking the same thought: They are so right for each other, but why cant they get over it and get together? 

Everyone eventually left the room to egt some sleep. Amy crawled into her own bed, sending a silent prayer upward that her best friend would be all right, and that she would realise her and Rob were meant to be. 


	5. I Just Wanna Live While I'm Alive

I Just Wanna Live While I'm Alive 

******************* 

"Adam, I swear to god, get off me, your boney little ass is digging into my leg." Casey yelled at Adam, who was currently sitting on her lap. 

"Ohh, come on, my firm ass is something all the girls want to squeeze." He told her, laughing like a five year old. 

"Whatever boy, whatever! Go sit on Matt's lap or something." She told him, pushing him off, giggling like crazy. 

"Oh gee, thanks Case, I thought you were my friend." Matt told her, laughing as Adam sat on his lap, the two wrestling each other. 

Casey just laughed at them as she went and sat on Jeff's lap, snuggling up to him. 

"See, all the girls want me." Jeff joked, sticking his tongue out at the others. 

"Of course Jeff, of course!" Casey told him, laughing as he tickled her until she gave up. 

The group was sitting in Matt and Jeff's hotel room, watching television and just relaxing. It had been a few days since Casey had her encounter with the evil mirror, as Adam liked to call it, and she was looking better than ever. Nobody told her that Rob had been crying when he found out what she did. They still weren't speaking to each other, and if a stranger looked at them, they could easily think neither minded that. 

The group on the other hand knew better though. They knew it was eating them up, not talking to each other, but both Rob and Casey were too stubborn to admit it. They were putting on a grammy performance for the public though, fooling just about everyone by seemingly not caring that they weren't speaking. 

As the group sat and lounged around, Terry and Scott were standing in the queue at McDonald's, ordering lunch for everyone. 

"I'll have, three large Big Mac Meals, two large quater pound meals, five happy meals, two large strawberry thickshakes, hey Scott, what did the others want?" Terry joked at the counter. 

"And you wonder why you weigh so much." Scott joked back. 

"Pure muscle man, pure muscle!" Terry joked as he flexed. 

Once they ordered and got their food, they drove back to the hotel. In the car they talked about the current situation with Rob and Casey. 

"I can't believe they are being so stupid about the whole thing man." Terry told Scott. 

"Tell me about it, they are so thick, the way there going about this whole thing, you'd think they wanna be miserable forever or something." Scott replied. 

Pulling up to the hotel, they decided to speak to Casey after lunch, try and talk some sense into her. 

******************** 

The group had just finished lunch, and Scott suddnely felt like something else to eat, and declared he was going to the vending machine, and asked Casey to come with him. 

"Fine! Seriously dude, how can you be hungry when you just polished up three meals?" She asked him, somewhat disgusted. 

"I'm a growing boy, I need my food." Scott tried to tell her. 

"Your nephew is a growing boy, you are a grown man!" Casey joked, making a face. 

After they had stocked up on food, they made their way back tot he room, pausing at the front door. 

"Spill it."Casey commanded Scott, completely out of the blue. 

"Spill what?" He asked, munching on a chocolate bar. 

"Whatever it is that you are planning or whatever you are going to do that involves me and Rob." She told him, her eyes piercing his. 

"I'm not planning anything. I'm just helping along the course of love. You know that you love him, and if you gave him a chance, you would find out Rob loves you." Scott told her, looking straight back at her. 

"Dont give me that loves course bullshit Scott, i'm over him." She tried to say, more convincing herself than Scott. 

"Stop acting like a little brat Casey and grow up. Sooner or later he's going to give up on you because he's really going to believe you dont love him, which I know isn't true." He shot back at her, trying not to sound too harsh. 

"Well, thats histough luck ok? I don't want to be with a guy that makes me hurt myself." As she turned around to leave, she saw Rob standing there, his eyes burning into her. He looked hurt, way hurt. 

When he simply turned around and left, Casey felt like complete crap. She had lost her best friend, and the only person she could blame was herself. 

************************ 

Back in the room, everyone had heard what went on outside. Nobody knew what to do now, they had no clue whatsoever. Amy wanted to go and lock Rob and Casey in a room together until they sorted things out, or killed each other, whichever came first. She knew Casey didn't mean what she just said, but she was so afraid to let Rob tell her how he felt. She was scared to death that he would hurt her, just like so many people had in the past. 

"Maybe we should take her out tomorrow night, get her mind off things. And you boys can take Rob out, leave me and the girls to Casey." Amy suggested, looking around the room. 

"Um, I think she's busy tomorrow night. She said she was going out with someone." Jeff told them, looking extremely nervous. 

"Who's she going out with?" Terry asked him, not liking the sound of this. 

"Umm, i'm not sure, can't remember. Listen, i;m going for a walk, strecth my legs. I'll be back soon." He said, getting up from the floor. 

"Kay, see ya later." Amy waved goodbye while looking around the room at the others, searching for an answer. 

Jeff walked down the hall, looking for someones room. Finding it, he knocked on the door, knowing the person was alone.When they opened the door, he stepped in, kissing the person lightly on his way. 

"Look, are you alright?" He asked them, deeply concerned. 

"Better now that your here." The person told them sincerely. 

"I think we better tell them about us, because we just almost got caught." 

"I'll tell you what, if they ask, we'll tell them, until then, can we just relax, please?" 

"I like the way you think, sounds good to me." 

"So, did you come here to tell me that or something else as well?" 

"Well, I wanted to tell you, you look mighty fine today Case." Jeff told her, sweeping her up in his arms. 

"Oh Jeff..." Her lsentence was cut short when Jeff's lips decended down onto hers. 

All conscience thought was lost as the two held each toher, the whole world disappearing for that moment. 


	6. Missing You

Missing You 

************************ 

Jeff and Casey made their way down the hall, hand in hand, laughing at their own joke. Everyone around them stopped what they were doing to stare at the new couple. Amy and Adam were among thise people. Theys topped Jeff and Casey to ask what was going on. 

"Umm, did we miss something?" Amy asked, trying to sound happy for them. 

"Well, Casey and I are together. We thought we would give it a go after I broke up with Beth the other week, and here we are, totally happy." Jeff told them, sounding as happy as he looked. 

"Well, thats great and all, but what happened to you still pining over Beth, and you" he turned to look at Casey, "still wanting Rob?" 

They just looked at each other and laughed, telling Adam and Amy that things change. As they continued on their way down the hall, Adam and Amy just looked at them, shaking their heads. How could two people be so wrong? 

It had been three weeks since Jeff and Casey started dating, and while they were really into each, they weren't in love. While many would say it was too early to be in love anyway, it was like they were just two best friends hanging out and getting a bit intimate more than a couple. It was true, they were in love; but with different people. Casey was still hung up about Rob, and Beth was always on Jeff's mind. That brought them to their decision to go their separate ways. 

Casey walked into the hotel room she was sharing, but instead of finding Amy in there, she found Jeff. He was looking at something in his hands, and from where Casey was standing, it was a picture of him and Beth. Casey put her hand on his shoulder, causing Jeff to look up at her. 

"Hey, I, uh..i came here to see you,um, can you sit down, cos there's something I need to tell you." Jeff tried to start, not making much sense. 

"It's all right, I know what your going to say. I wanted to talk to you too. I love you Jeff, but as a friend, not actually a boyfriend. And I know how you feel about Beth, and that's why you need to pick up that phone and call her, suck up to her, and tell her that you love her." Casey told him, smiling as Jeff smiled back at her, his eyes dancing at the mention of Beth. 

"Okay, thank you, for everything, you are going to make an awesome girlfriend to that lucky guy some day. And by the way, I don't love you as a friend." He started, trying not to laugh at Casey's shocked face. 

"I love you like a best friend!" He said, relief washing over him when she smiled and hugged him. 

Casey walked into the bathroom to let Jeff make his phone call. As she heard him almost scream in happiness, she couldn't help but shed a tear. She was so happy that Jeff and Beth were back together, but she was still a little bit heartcroken. Not so much for Jeff, but for Rob. She had to tell him that she really did love him, but she didn't have the guts. Wow, that was a first, Casey Roberts not having the guts to do something.It was times like these when she wished her mother and father were still alive. She wished they were alive everyday, along with her sister, but these were the moments she most needed some parental advice that made everything look so clear. Her mum had always liked Rob, and always said he would make a great son one day. Casey looked into the mirror and actually smiled. It was time to bring her mom that perfect son. 


	7. Perfect Gift

Perfect gift 

************** 

Casey walked down one of the many halls in The Gund Arena, looking for Rob. She bumped into Amy, who had a knowing smile on her face. 

"I know, I know, don't start with me, you were right, I was wrong, yadda yadda yadda. Now, where is he?" Case asked, not wanting to hear a long lecture from her friend. 

Amy just smiled and pointed behind Casey, then simply walked off. 

Casey turned around to find Rob just staring at her, not moving an inch. She walked up to him and waved in his face, trying to break him out of his trance. When he finally broke out in a huge smile, she started to say something but was beaten by Rob, who started talking first. 

"I know you are probably blaming us not talking on yourself, but it's not your fault. If anyone it's mine. So, to save any argument, lets just settle that I'm really sorry, I would never hurt you, you know that. I miss having my best friend around." He started, trying not to kiss her right then and there. 

"Aw, Rob, its not your fault. I need to tell you something. When I said I love you as more than friends, I meant it, I was just scared that you wouldn't return the feeling. But now, I dont care, because I need to tell you the truth. The truth is, when I said I dont want you because you made me hurt myself, I was lying. The truth is I want you too much, and knowing I stuffed any chance of there ever being an "us", that was what made me hurt myself and lie to you." She told him, tears escaping her eyes. 

"Case..."Rob started, slipping his arms around her waist. 

"Yeah?" She asked, slipping her arms around his strong neck. 

"I forgive you, just shut up and kiss me!" He laughed, pressing his mouth to hers. 

"Yefhhn..."Casey started to say, but her voice was muffled by Rob's mouth on hers, not that she was complaining. 

The too stood there kissing passionately, everything falling in place, until Rob pulled away suddenly. 

"Wait, wait, this isn't supposed to happen yet!" Rob told her, laughing at the look on her face. He htought she was about to slap him, so he quickly continued. 

"Your supposed to walk into my locker room first. So go there and follow the instructions." He told her, walking away, laughing at the dumbfounded look on her face. 

Casey followed his instruction obediently, walking into his locker room. She had to laugh when she found Adam, Jeff, Jay, Matt, Scott and Amy standing there, waiting for her. Jeff was the first to approach her. 

"Get out of those clothes, in the bathroom please, and put this on, with those shoes, your going out on a date." Jeff told her, laughing at how lost she looked. 

"Did you tell him about us?" Casey asked him , taking the shoes from Matt. 

"Yeah, returning the favor. Beth says thank you, by the way." He told her, hugging her before she made her way into the bathroom. 

Once inside the bathroom, Casey looked at the dress she was about to put on. Hanging up, it looked a bit too small for her, but upon sliiping into it, she found it to be a perfect fit. It was a strapless black dress that reached the floor, tailored up the top, but going into an A-line skirt down the bottom from her waist. It suited her perfectly, and the shoes were a perfect fit. They too were black and strappy. She made a face as she noticed the slight heel.Give her runners anytime and she was happy. Exiting the room, she came out to a host of oohs and aahs. Laughing she did a little twirl for them, to a round of applause. Adam and Jay couldn't resist giving her a few wolf whistles in there, laughing as she flipped them off. 

"I am so not a dress person." She told them, fidgeting a bit. 

"Stop fidgeting, you look absolutely stunning." Scott told her truthfully. 

"Aw, scott, are you getting all sentimental on me?" Casey aske,d laughing, but feeling herself fill with love at how proud Scott was of her. Her surrogate bog brother was proud of her indeed. 

"All right you two, dont get all soppy. I have strict instructions to do your hair and make up, then send you on your way." Amy told them, leading Casey to the bathroom again. 

"Where exactly am I going?" Casey asked her, sitting on the toilet so Amy could fix her up. 

"Not telling!" Amy said, a cheeky grin on her face. 

"Fine! Oh, and Ames, thanks for picking out the dress, I really like it." Casey said sincerely. 

"How d'ya know it was me?" 

"Well, you know my exact size, both clothes and shoes, and, besides, none of the guys could pick out such a nice dress." 

They continued to chat excitedly as Amy put Casey's hair up in a stylish bun, letting pieces of her curly hair fall out here and there. Applying just a little bit of make up to her face, Amy stood back and akcnowledged her masterpiece. 

"TaDa!" She exclaimed proudly, quite happy with her work. 

"Thanks dudette, nice work." Casey thanked her, stepping out of the bathroom behind Amy. 

"Wow, look at you, all grown up!" Terry told Casey as she approached the car. He laughed as Casey tried to bow, failing moserably. The little sister he had practically adopted had grown up a lot in the 4 years he had known her. She was once very shy and naive, now she was confidant and all grown up. 

"Thank You, Thank you!" She said, smiling wide. 

"You look....stunning, absolutely gorgeous."he told her, pride filling his voice. 

"He's a lucky guy, try not to stuff it up this time." Terry continued as he hugged Casey. 

As they drove to the secret location, Terry refused to tell Case where she was headed. 

"Fine, you people are party poopers I swear." 

"Dont swear, it's not good for a little girl." Terry joked, cracking up at his own joke. 

Casey just glared at him, trying desperately not to laugh. 

"Who's the smartass now , eh?" 

After Casey was taken to the door of the villa by Terry, she waited inside as he drove off. Standing by the counter, admiring the view of the beach from the sliding door, she didn't notice Rob sneak up behind her. 

He quietly slipped his arms around her waist, whispering into her ear. 

"You look amazing. So beautiful, oh so precious." 

She didn't need to turn around, she knew who it was. 

"You set this up?" Casey asked him, leaning back into him. 

"With a lot of help from some friends. You like?" 

"I love it all... I love you!" Casey told him, turning around in his arms to kiss him. 

"Well, I did this because I love you too!" Rob told her, taking her hand and leading her to a candle lit dinner that had been set up. 

************************************* 

Later that night, after an exquisite dinner followed by lots of talking, Casey and Rob were taking a walk down the private beach. Only a few other houses were stationed on the beach, and they were spaced out generously. Walking hand in hand, barefoot, along the sand, they were just enjoying each others company, when Casey broke the silence. 

"Why do you love me?" She asked out of the blue. 

"Huh?" Rob asked her, totally confused. 

"Why do you love me? You could have any girl in the world and you pick me. I'm just curious is all." She otld him truthfully, kicking the sand at her feet. 

"I love you because your you! You wont change for anyone, your genuine, sweet, caring and absolutely beautiful. I love you for who you are in here." Rob told her sincerely, placing his hand over her heart. 

Casey had no words for him, love taking over her thoughts. They made there way backinto the house, both knowing what they wanted. 

As their kissing became more heated, Rob took Casey by the hand, leading her to the master bedroom. As he undid her zipper, he stopped and asked her if she was ready. When she said he was he searched her eyes for any sign of doubts. After finding none, he let her dress fall, guiding Casey to the bed. What followed was a long night of passion that had been building for more than five years finally being released. Throughout the night, Casey thought about the road that led her to this moment. Sure they had their bumpy times and absolute rock bottom times, but they made it this far, and they would definitely keep going. But could either of them possibly realise how bumpy things were about to get? 


	8. Something Unexpected

Something Unexpected 

*************************** 

It had been two weeks since Rob and Casey spent their weekend together, and things were great. Casey's feud with Jazz was getting a great amount of attention from federation officials and fans. They were really into the angle, and many thought it was one of the best angles in the womens division ever. The only thing that was going even better than her career was her relationship with Rob. They were closer than ever, and their friends were happy to see the two finally together, and happy. Adam was even starting a pool on how long until they got engaged, while Amy was giving Casey tips on nice wedding locations. 

Casey now stood in her locker room, taping her wrists up. It was time for her interview with Coach, and she was nervous, not about the interview, but the match she was to participate in in about an hour. 

When Coach walked in, they went over the basic lines of what they would cover while the camera men set up. 

"You ready Case?" Coach asked her, noting how she was fidgeting with her hands. 

"Yep,sure am." She told him, trying to appear calm and collected. 

(Interview) 

"India, tonight you compete against Jazz for the WWF women's championship in a ladder match. This is the first time in federation history that a female, let alone two females, have competed in a ladder match. What are your thoughts as you prepare for the match?" Coach asked her, noticing that she was shifting her weight off her left leg, wincing slightly. 

"My thoughts? I;m excited, honoured and i'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. It's a huge bridge to cross when the past ladder matches have been voted matches of the year and so on. With absolutely amazing superstars like The Hardy Boyz and Edge and Christian paving the way, I believe the first ever women's ladder match gives us a chance to make a name for ourselves." India told Coach. 

"It certainly will be an amazing match, especially with two amazing athletes such as yourself and Jazz. Everybody is excited to see what you have in store for us, especially since you, India, are known for your high flying style." 

"The way I see it is this match gives me a chance to prove how extreme I can be, because tonight I will fly, and I will win the women's championship." India told him as she turned and walked off. 

(end of interview) 

"Hey great interview Case, really good." Coach told her as she finished taping up. 

"Thanks Coach." 

"Hey, is your leg all right, I mean I noticed you were wincing a bit." He asked her, worried. 

"It's just a bit sore thats all, im gonna go get it strapped up after I stretch a bit more." 

Once Coach was convinced she was telling the truth, he left her to go conduct some other interviews. 

Case walked out of the tariners room, limping slightly. She put her left leg up on an equipment case and stretched it some more, trying to get rid of the pain. She had always had knee problems, but they had been especially bad for the past month. This was the last thing she needed now, she only had one match before she was up. 

She didn't notice Rob and Terry walk up behind her, and she jumped slightly when Rob kissed her cheek. 

"Ah, Rob, you scared me." She told him, turning around to face them. 

"Hey Terry, congrats on the belt." Casey congratulated Terry who had just won the hardcore belt. 

"Thanks, you ready for your match?" He asked her. 

"Just about, what are you guys up to?" 

"Came to see you actually. Can we walk you to the stage?" Rob asked her, putting an arm around her waist. 

"Of course, oh im so lucky to be escorted by two hunks." She giggled as Terry put his arm over her shoulder from the other side. 

"So, Case, you doin' anything after the show?" Terry laughed as Rob gave him a death glare. 

"Terry, hows your wife going?" Rob asked him as he pulled Casey into his arms. 

"Because this ones all mine!" 

Casey just smiled as Rob kissed her passionately, pressing her against the wall. 

"Promise me you'll be careful tonight. Promise me." Rob asked her, looking straight in her eyes. 

"I promise." Casey told him, hugging him tightly. 

They waited in the gorilla position as a video of the rivalry so far was played for the audience. Adam, Matt, Jay, Jeff, Amy and Scott were now there wishing her luck. Scott pulled her aside for a moment, telling her to be careful. 

"I promise I will, okay, stop worrying, i'll be fine." She told him, her voice wavering from her nerves. 

"Fine, but don't do anything stupid. Especially today, your knee might not hold up." Scott told her, holding her by her shoulders. 

"How did you..."she was cut off by him again. 

"I saw you holding it before, if it hurts too much, take it easy, as best you can, got it?" Scott asked, worry evident in his voice. 

"Fine, okay, it's not hurting so much now, and thats the truth." Casey told him, kissing him on the cheek before returning to the group. 

She bounced slightly, phsyching herself up for the macth. She turned and kissed Rob once more as her music hit. The crowd erupted as she ran down to the ring. As she stood on the turnbuckle, she noticed signs in the crowd that said things like "Rob and India 4Eva" and so on. They had teamed up a few times against Jazz and her partners, eventually revealing they were a couple when they had a celebratory kiss in the ring. 

The match started with Jazz jumping her from behind, but India soon got the upper hand. It was an amazing match, but the real fun started when India pulled out a ladder. The crowd roared as India set Jazz up on the table, then executed her finishing move, India's revenge, a swanton bomb with few added twists, on the table, but only to connect with the wood. Jazz had rolled off the table, and now stood above India, mocking her. Jazz went to get another ladder, this time setting up the really tall ladder near the belt. Casey got up, limping badly. Her knee had slammed into the ground when she landed, and the pain was excruciating. It was written that India would win the match, so she set about trying to finish it the best she could, trying to push the pain out of her mind. 

India got up off of Jazz, she had just performed a stunning five star frog splash, and saw this as her cue to get the belt. She made her way up the ladder slowly, the pain in her knee causing her to stop a few times. She tried to reach up for the belt, but couldn't, so she started to climb the last four steps of the ladder. As she planted her left foot on the step and lifted her right one, her left knee buckled underneath, causing her to scream as she fell from the ladder, cracking her head on the way down, landing awkwardly on her her back. 

The whole crowd went quiet when Casey didn't move, not quite sure what was going on. They remained dead silent as Jazz crawled over to her, asking if she was all right, knowing she wasn't. When Jazz saw the blood flowing freely from her head, she yelled at the referee to get some help. As the paramedics came out to the ring, Rob, Terry and Scott ran out form the back, tears running down all their faces. The paramedics tried desperately to help Casey without moving her back too much, not wanting to paralyze her, if she wan't already. Rob kneeled beside her, gently stroking her cheek. He pleaded with her to open her eyes, but she never did. 

It took the paramedics twenty minutes to get Casey out of the ring, rushing her to the hospital. When they stretchered her out of the ring and towards the back, every person in the arena stood and applauded, even the announcers and time keepers, wishing her well in their prayers. The paramedics allowed Rob to go with them in the ambulence, so he held her hand the whole way, hoping and praying she would be all right. 

Back at the arena, the rest of the group hurried to gather their things, Vince letting them leave instantly to go to the hospital. Vince was currently in the ring, addressing the crowd as to what happened. Since her match was the main event, most of the superstars had seen it, and they all headed to the hospital to check on Casey. They knew she was a fighter, but it took one hell of a person to come out of a serious accident like this one. 

Rob sat in the ambulence, crying and praying, holding Casey's hand tightly. He knew she was strong, but he had seen what happened to Owen Hart, and in the back of his mind, he knew Casey had a strong chance of not surviving the night. 


	9. In The End

In The End 

************** 

The doctor walked out of the room, a grim look on his face. This was the part he hated most about his job, being the bearer of so much bad news. 

He walked up to the man in front of him, trying to stay professional. 

"I'm sorry sir, but there was nothing we could do." He told the man, watching as he broke down, crying out for the love he just lost. 

Rob watched this scene from afar, sorrow for the poor guy filling Rob's heart. He picked up the pitcher of ice, heading back to the room. It was a little over two years ago that Rob had been waiting outside that room himself, waiting for any news on Casey's condition. She had taken a devastating fall in her ladder match after he knee collapsed, and any chance of her surviving looked grim at the time. She was in a coma for three days, the cut to her head really did some damage. Her knee had to be reconstructed, and she had to go through physical therapy for both her knee and her back, which she injured when she landed. 

A year later, on her 22nd birthday, Casey re-entered the federation, looking better than ever. After 12 months of pain and suffering she was back, and ready to go. The night she returned, Rob proposed to her in front of an audience of thousands, not to mention the millions watching at home. She accepted, and they got married not long after. Funnily enough, it was Terry who won the pool on how long till Rob and Casey got married that Adam had started ages ago. Even funnier was when Amy caught the buqeut at the wedding, and Matt caught Casey's garter, much to Matt's worry. 

So here they were, a year after that, eagerly awaiting the arrival of their first child. Rob entered Casey's room, laughing when he saw her squeezing the life out of Adam's hand. 

"Man, this is one long contraction, jesus, i'm gonna have to go get my hand amputated." Adam complained, straining not to cry. 

"What contraction?" Casey asked cheekily, she was enjoying torturing the boys. 

"Aarrgghh, someone help me!" Adam yelled, his hand going numb. 

"Your such a wuss, aagghh, ouch ouch, contraction, serious this time." She said between breaths, taking Scott's hand that he offered to her. 

Rob moved tot he other side of the bed, patting a sniffling Adam on the back. 

"What the hell is pumping through her veins, iron or somethin'?" Adam asked as he sat down. 

"That will teach you to piss off a pregnant woman." Terry told him, laughing at the look on his face. 

Rob handed Caseyt he ice, pushing the hair off her face. 

"It's okay sweetie, your almost there, just breathe." He comforted her, stroking her hair. Scott sat there and watched the two, love for his "little sister" filling his heart. He had been ready to end his own life if Casey's had ended the other year. It had been a hard time for everyone, but here they were, still together as a family. 

************** 

An hour later. 

An ear piercing scream rang through the halls outside the delivery room where evryone was waiting. They could hear Rob encouraging Casey to push, as he had been dping for tha past 45 minutes. They sat there, bored out of their minds, yet excited to see the new baby...when it finally decided to come out. 

"Man, you'd think they could just pull it out or somethin'." Jay said before yawning, obviously exhausted. 

"Excuse me? All you guys have to do is wait, but we women have to actually carry and deliver the child, so shut up and stop complaining." Amy told him, which started a debate on who has it easier, men or women. 

Another hour passed, until finally a small cry was heard from inside the delivery room. 

The group looked towards the door waiting for some news. That cry was too quiet for Casey, so they knew the baby had arrived. 

"Fina-freaking-lly!!" Adam exclaimed, dramatically wiping the sweat from his forehead. He moved just before Amy could punch him. 

They stopped fighting when they noticed Rob walk out of the room. In his arms was a little bundle of pink blanket. They stood up and rushed pver to him, seeing a beautiful little girl, the spitting image of Casey wrapped in the blanket. 

"She's beautiful." Amy told him, hugging both the baby and Rob gently. 

"I'd like you all to meet our daughter, Bella Louise Amy Statzowski." He told them, recieving a lot ooh's and aah's. Amy asked to hold her first, so Rob handed Bella over to her, being extra careful. All the guys shook his hand before returning to look at the new addition to their "family". They guys had all turned into big teddy bears, making baby noises at Bella, who just smiled at them. 

"Oh, she smiled, how adorable." Jeff said, melting inside. 

"She smiled inside too, her first smile." Rob told them, laughing as Terry stole Bella away from Amy, turning into a fluffy bear, the exact opposite of Rhyno. 

"I never thought i'd see the day where you and Scott melted for a little baby." Rob told him, laughing at the group. 

Casey and Bella were released from hospital a few days later, returning home to a newly furnished nursery. They hadn't had the chance to finish it before Bella was born, but their friends had sneaked in over the past week and finished it for them. It was beautiful, a lovely yellow and blue room, toys and things everywhere. 

Later that night, Casey and Rob stood over Bella's crib, watching her sleep. 

"She's perfect." Rob said, watching his baby girl sleep like an angel. 

"She is, she's beautiful." Casey replied, smiling as Bella smiled in her sleep. 

"Just like you." Rob told his wife, turning her around and kissing her passionately. He led her out of the room, careful not to make too much noise. He sat her down on their bed, continuing to kiss her and starting to remove her top. 

"Rob, you know I just had Bella, this is how she got here in the first place." Casey told him, smiling as he kissed her neck. 

"I know, but I always have pictured myself with two children." He told her, laying down beside her. 

"Wel then, show me if your the whole dam show, Mr Monday Night!" Casey said before he lips were covered by Rob's. 

Life was perfect. It is sometimes tough and hard, but how boring would life be if the scenery didn't change every once in a while? 


End file.
